


Princess

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucked, Fingering, Language, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla had always found Hinoka to be cute, especially when she was writhing in pleasure because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm about to finish up Conquest (I just finished Hinoka's chapter at the time of writing this). And I fell in love with Camilla and Hinoka's exchange (namely Camilla lowkey flirting with Hinoka).
> 
> Also, I may have felt a high need to write lesbian smut for a while now. >.>;;;;;;
> 
> Pairing: Camllia x Hinoka
> 
> Warning: Smut, lesbian sex, language, first time
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

“C-Camilla!” Hinoka gasped out as she felt teasing hands lift her up by her hips, prompting her to wrap her legs around the older female's waist. Her face grew hot, as well as the rest of her body as she was carried across the room to Camilla's bed, where she was placed in the center of the mattress. 

Camilla lifted herself up from where she was hovering over Hinoka, licking her lips. “How cute. So much like a rabbit waiting to be ravished,” she crooned before she moved her hands to either side of Hinoka's head.

The redhead squirmed on the bed, not used to all the attention being directed at her. Her breath hitched as Camilla lowered herself back down towards her. She whimpered as lips pressed themselves on her neck, teasing the skin. She turned her head to the side, giving Camilla more room, and her hands gripped onto the sheets underneath her. 

“What do you want, cutie?” Camilla asked softly, eyes flickering up to look at Hinoka's face, watching as the Hoshidian princess gazed down at her with half-lidded eyes. 

“You,” Hinoka whispered, the flush on her face. 

Pleased smile on her face, Camilla moved one of her hands to cup Hinoka's cheek, thumb rubbing at the heated skin. She returned her attention to the princess's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. She reveled at the shiver that shot through the other female's body. No matter how many times they've found themselves in this position, Hinoka was just as responsive as the first time. 

It made a pit of heated hunger settle in her groin. 

Moving herself up, Camilla pressed her body against Hinoka as her lips brushed against the younger female's lips. She stilled, giving Hinoka a moment to collect herself. Her eyes locked with Hinoka and she could see the silent begging that the female was giving. However, Camilla didn't budge from her spot, the corner of her lips twitching. 

A whine came from the Hoshidian's lips and Camilla decided to put her out of her misery, pressing her lips against Hinoka's. She felt arms wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. Their lips molded together and Camilla swallowed the moans leaving Hinoka's mouth. Her tongue wrapped around her lover's, encouraging her to deepen the kiss. 

While Hinoka melted underneath her, Camilla slowly moved one of her hands down her body, fingertips teasing her naked flesh. When her hand finally came in contact with the redhead's pussy, already wet from her teasing, a growl left Camilla's mouth. She slipped her fingertips into the wet slip, gathering the slick gathering in the creases. 

Hinoka broke the kiss and threw her head back, whining and arching her back. Her hands gripped onto Camilla's hair and the Nohrian princess hissed in arousal. Smirking, she pressed her thumb against her clit, gently rubbing the sensitive nub until Hinoka was writhing in pleasure. 

“Camilla, oh my god Camilla please-” Hinoka panted out, her legs parting and her hips rocking up to try and get more pressure. 

Camilla pulled her hand back, bringing a hand up to lick the slick that stuck to her hand, looking down at Hinoka with an amused expression on her face, seemingly unaffected by the begging. However, her eyes were dark with lust and her breath was coming out faster than before. She could feel her own arousal ruining the panties she was wearing and she wanted nothing more than to strip herself of her own clothing, the sight of Hinoka's naked form making her feel overdressed. 

But tonight was her lover's night, and she was not a selfish lover by any means. For it was the night before Hinoka's coronation, and she needed someone to help get her little mind off of the thought of being queen and leading an entire country, something she had not even planned on doing this soon. 

Camilla was just that person, and she knew exactly how to get her precious princess's mind off of her crowning. 

“Now now, princess. Just be patient, and I promise that you won't know anything except for the pleasure that I'm going to give you tonight,” Camilla promised before she slowly moved down Hinoka's body. Her hands and lips slowly dragged down the redhead's body. 

Fingers lingered at Hinoka's breasts, circling the areola and pinching her nipples. Her fingernails rubbed at the tips, causing the nubs to tighten up under her ministrations. Whimpers and moans left Hinoka's mouth freely, much different from their first time. It was almost as though she were with another girl altogether. And that made things so much more enticing. 

Wanting nothing more than to tease Hinoka even further, Camilla gave the other girl's nipples one last pinch, drawing forth one last delicious moan before moving down to her hips. Her thumbs caressed the skin there for a moment. 

“...Camilla, please,” Hinoka begged, licking her lips. 

A chuckle came out of Camilla's mouth and she leaned up to press a quick kiss to Hinoka's lips before she went back down in-between her thighs. Hands coming down to rest on the underside of the Hoshidian's thighs. She gave a comforting rub to the sensitive skin before she drew closer. Her tongue came out, licking the slit teasingly and tasting her lover. 

Hinoka cried out and her fingers curled tighter into purple locks. Spurred on by her hair being pulled, Camilla shut her eyes before she went in, eating out Hinoka's pussy. It had been took long since they had been able to do this, and it showed. Camilla felt as though she was starving, trying to drive out every noise from Hinoka that she possibly could. 

Arousal grew hotter in the Nohrian woman's bones as Hinoka rode her face, her wetness staining her face. Camilla's lips locked around Hinoka's clit, suckling at the nub while letting her tongue tease it until the other girl was close to tears. Camilla moved one of her hands away from Hinoka's waist to dip into the slit next to her mouth, teasing the hole. The hole twitched at the feeling and the tip of her finger slipped in easily due to the increasing lubrication. She slowly wiggled her finger in deeper, teasing the walls. 

Pulling her mouth away, Camilla licked her lips and slipped in a second finger, watching Hinoka swallow the digit easily. She curled her finger up and pressed against Hinoka's g-spot, causing the other female to cry out loudly. 

“F-fuck, Camilla, I can't-” the Hoshidian stuttered out, body starting to tremble, breathing picking up. 

“Let it out, princess. I want to see you let go,” Camilla said, glow entering her eyes as she watched Hinoka fall apart. 

Hinoka's orgasm came too quick, too sudden for her to do anything but let it crash over her. Curling in on herself, the redhead clutched onto Camilla as her body shook with the force of her orgasm, the Nohrian princess's fingers still fucking into her. Her pussy grew wetter with each second that Camilla slams her fingers inside of her, helping her ride through her orgasm. 

Camilla finally slows her thrusts down, drawing out her fingers. She moved her clean hand up to curl into Hinoka's short hair and drew the other female up, pulling her into a heated kiss. Both females groaned and they fell against the bed, limbs curling around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a short little story, since it's been a long while (a really long while) since I've written f/f smut. :p


End file.
